Ocean Gate
Ocean Gates are magical portals that are located deep underwater of each planet in Magical Dimension. Each gate is guarded by a Selkie and an underwater triton guard. Appearance The Gates appear as two really sharp rocks, that almost forms a circle, leaving an empty space between their upper spikes. There's a portal between these rocks appears to be invisible and it needs Selkies' magic to go through them. When something goes through the Gates or the Gate is activated, it glows brightly. They look the same from Andros side. But from side of their worlds, they have features, resembling to element of the world. *Melody's Ocean Gate is shaped like harp from Melody's side. *Zenith's portal is dark colored and has circuital lines and circles on it. *Linphea's gate is blue, shaped like leaf and some green seaweed is wrapped around it. *Domino's gate is dark and curly, forming an C-letter like shape, that also looks similar to flames. * Infinite Ocean has massive gate, which other side is possibly located in Andros. It doesn't have guardian Selkie, but it requires powers of each other existing Selkies to enter. Once it's entered, one doesn't need Ocean Gates anymore as Infinite Ocean itself grants access to any existing ocean in magical dimension, including Earth. Known Gates *Gate of Andros: Located near the Prison of Andros and is guarded by Lemmy. *Gate of Earth: Located near the Gardenia and is guarded by Phylla. Another one is located near Paradise Bay. *Gate of Solaria: Located near the Azure Valley and guarded by Illiris. *Gate of Melody: Located near the Ruby Reef and guarded by Sonna. *Gate of Zenith: Location near the Data Bridge Castle it is guarded by Lithia. *Gate of Magix: Located near the Lake Roccaluce, it is guarded by Nissa. *Gate of Linphea: Located near the Ocean of Flowers, it is guarded by Desiryee. *Gate of Domino: Located near the Yellow Reef, it is guarded by Serena. *Gate of Infinite Ocean (Sirenix Gate): Can be summoned everywhere underwater by Sirenix fairies/Dark Sirenix witches, it is not guarded by any Selkie. *Gate of Oblivion: Can be summoned anywhere only with immense magical energy. Series Season 5 At Gardenia in planet Earth, an oil spill occurs and oil floats its way deep into the ocean, eventually researching the Gate of Earth, which is guarded by Phylla and one of Andros triton guards. Phylla tries to stop oil with her magic, but oil appears to be immune to her powers and so it enters the Gate to Andros, where Andros gatekeeper Lemmy and Phylla try to stop it again. After stealing Lemmy's and Phylla's powers, Tritannus decides to seek all other gatekeepers in order to enter Infinite Ocean and rule the Magic Dimension. To do this, Tritannus uses Gates to reach other worlds and their gatekeeper Selkies to steal their powers and control their Gates. So far Tritannus uses Earth's gate the most, in case he runs out of toxins that grants him his powers. He would send the Trix ahead to dumb toxins into the water or sabotage oil plants. He himself would use the gate to go absorb this toxins. The Winx have used so far only Gate between Earth and Domino, when Serena lost her powers to Tritannus. Other than that, they prefer using magic to travel into other worlds. Now that Tritannus has entered Infinite Ocean, he doesn't need Ocean Gates anymore as Ocean itself grants him direct access to any Ocean in magical Dimensions and also Earth, which is connected to it. Trivia *Ocean Gates were undirectly mentioned by Aisha in past seasons as she told the Winx that every ocean in the Magical Dimension is magically connected. *It can be assumed that every world with some kind of an ocean has an Ocean Gate and guardian Selkie. This could include such worlds as Eraklyon or Oppositus. *An Ocean Gate can be activated to open on any other realm and is not only limited to Andros and to the realm to which it is associated. Gallery Andros' Portal.jpg|Portal of Earth. Portal of Earth (Paradise Bay).jpg|Portal of Earth (Paradise Bay). Portal of Andros.jpg|Portal of Andros. Portal of Solaria.jpg|Portal of Solaria. Portal of Melody.jpg|Portal of Melody. Portal of Zenith.jpg|Portal of Zenith. Portal of Lynphea.jpg|Portal of Linphea. Portal of Domino.jpg|Portal of Domino. Portal of Magix.jpg|Portal of Magix. Portal of the Infinite Ocean_1.jpg|Portal of the Infinite Ocean. Portal of the Infinite Ocean_2.jpg|Another Portal of the Infinite Ocean. Portal of Oblivion.jpg|Portal of Oblivion (Series). Gate of Obilivon - Movies.png|Portal of Oblivion (Movies). Category:Locations Category:Winx Club Category:Andros Category:Earth Category:Solaria Category:Zenith Category:Magix Category:Melody Category:Linphea Category:Domino Category:Season 5 Category:Underwater Category:Infinite Ocean Category:Selkies